


Every Rose Has Its Thorns

by Sansael



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Orcs, Post Turn Left, Pre Episode: s04e11 Turn Left, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansael/pseuds/Sansael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Thorin Oakenshield met Rose Tyler, and half a year she spent in Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a contest.

1.

Thorin, son of Thraín, was only 62 years old. Still a child, but old enough to lead his subjects to a better life. Or, at least, try to. And Thorin did try his damnest best.

He remembered, remembered the dragonfire burning everything and everybody down in its way, remembered the agonized screams of other dwarves, remembered the merciless eyes of the dragon and razor-sharp claws which drove his people out of their home, turning the prosperous kingdom into a bunch of homeless in less than an hour.

Thorin had younger brother and sister. Frerin and Dís. A teenager and a child. Their mother died when the dragon had attacked. Thraín, their father, had dragged Frerin by his hand, and Thorin carried the still young Dís in his arms.

Almost five years have passed since that day, but Durin folk was still wondering the free lands of Middle Earth searching for the better life.

When they had a big town on their way, Thorin was usually sent in advance as an ambassador in order to find a place for night and/or help.

And now, two days away from both their temporary camp and the town, Thorin was walking the forest road, ready to literally beg for help the master of the town if the need would rise.

Had Thorin been walking with at least two companion, he would have passed the forest without a trouble, but as it was, a small pack of orcs decided that they were enough to take down a single dwarf.

The band of six caught up with him. Thorin unsheathed his sword, ready to fight till the end. But he was just one young dwarf, and he was well aware of that.

Orcs started rounding him, laughing at his look and mocking his (yet) lack of beard.

Finally the one who seemed to be in charge jumped forward. The fight began. The dwarven prince was strong, but the enemy had the advantage in number, and Thorin was already mentally saying goodbyes to his brother and sister, when he suddenly heard a deafening pop which made them all stop and turn searching for the source of noise.

A human woman was striding down the road down towards them. She was wearing strange but obviously male clothes: black trousers and a tight blue leaser jacket. She was young; had the round face and blond unbound hair. She also had a strange-shaped steel object in her right hand.

“Stop that! Where have you seen such a thing - six against one! “ She shouted at the orcs.

Thorin's jaw slackened in astonishment. Didn't she see the danger before her?! The orcs would—

Apparently, the orcs came to the same conclusion, and the one closest to her lunged at her with a battle cry. She didn't even blink, only pointed her mysterious steel thing at the orc.

Another 'pop' and orc fell down to the ground with a scream. Blood was pouring from his knee.

“See what I can?” The blond raised her armor teasingly. “Take you fellow and run for your lives! If you still are here in a minute, I'll shoot your heads!”

Orcs flew. The accurate demonstration of the strange weapon made a great impression on them.

Thorin and the woman were left alone, but the dwarf didn't hurry to put away his sword. She also wasn't letting go of her weapon. Still she hurriedly approached him.

“You alright, mate?” She asked worriedly.

“Fine,” Thorin snapped, but almost instantly felt a pang of guilt. She had just saved his life, after all. “I am very grateful for your help.”

She smiled.

“It's nothing. I only did what any decent human with a bit of conscious would,” her tone was determined.

“You are from town?” Thorin hurried to change the topic because he had a lot to say about 'decent human with a bit of conscious'. But he was far too tired for that. The betrayal of the Elven King was far too raw.

“What town?” The woman furrowed her dark brow. Strange, her was blond.

“The one that is in two days from here.”

She looked over her shoulder, as if to see the town's gate through the forest.

“No, I'm not from there. But if you don't mind, I'd like to walk with you for a bit.”

“Why?” Thorin immediately asked defensively and raised sword.

“Hey, easy, mate. I'm not gonna hurt you,” she raised her hands with open palms. The strange weapon was still clutched in the right one.

“I can't allow myself trust easily,” he growled through gritted teeth. “What is that weapon? Something alike to a crossbar?”

She wasn't afraid, but looked at him carefully.

“Something alike, yes. Gun. I don't like them, to be honest. They only bring you trouble.”

“ And yet one is in you possession.”

“And who said I don't have troubles?” She shot back, and put the gun in her waistband.”See, I'm weaponless. I'm not about to hurt you. I just want to walk for some time with you before I'll disappear.”

“Disappear where?”

Her smile was sad.

“To the next destination. So what”?

Thorin looked at her suspiciously a moment longer, then put away the blade.

“Thorin, son of Thraín, at your service,” and bowed.

The woman blinked a few times and then bowed as well.

“Pleasure. Sorry, I can't tell you my name. I, just like you, can't allow myself trust people easily.”

Thorin arched a brow.

“Some runaway princess?”

She burst into laughing. Loudly, cheerfully. As if Thorin hadn't threatened her with his sword moments before.

“No, don't be ridiculous. But if we are talking about titles, then I'm actually a Lady.”

“Lady,” he repeated. “Lady of what?”

She laughed again.

“I doubt you would know such a place, but fine. I am Lady of Powell Estate.”

“I see,” the dwarf decided to drop the subject. The woman was very strange. As if from another world. But not in the same sense as elves seemed to be. Elves looked like they walked on clouds, while she was simple, and didn't look down at Thorin, even though she was a good head taller. She was just different. Thorin liked that.

They were walking together for an hour, and Lady showered Thorin with questions about himself, about the bandits, about Thorin's race. It was strange that she'd never heard of dwarves.

“Why are you travelling alone? From what I gather, it's dangerous.”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“You can. Only my answer would be a tad more complicated, so you go first.”

No, she's unbearable, Thorin thought with a surprise. And then he surprised himself by answering her.

“I'm grandson of King Thror. After the dragon attacked, my people are in poverty. I'm heading to the town to ask for help for them.”

“Oh,” she breathed, and then quietly added. “I'm sorry.”

“What about you, Lady? Your turn.”

“I am from another world. I am...“ she bit her lip, choosing her words. “I used to travel with a man. We traveled in time and space.”

Thorin has already opened his mouth to order her to stop lying, but she beat him.

“I know how this sounds, but I really did appear from thin air then. So. One day something happened and we got separated. Got very far away from each other. And now I'm jumping the worlds trying to find him.”

“You have no idea how far fetched this story of yours sounds.”

Lady laughed again, but this time it sounded sad, and then she fixed her backpack.

“No, I have. If somebody had told me a few years ago that I'd become a time-traveler...”

They fell silent. For some time they went on, but then she stopped.

“That's it. I have to go.”

“What does that mean?” Thorin asked in confusion, stopping as well.

Lady shook her head and bowed again.

“It was a pleasure to know you, Thorin, son of Thraín. I sincerely wish you and your people luck. And, please, don't get ambushed from now on.”

She straightened and....

Thorin didn't believe his eyes. She disappeared into thin air. As if she'd never been there.

“Lady of Powell Estate?” He called her, but no one answered him.

Thorin stood there a few more minutes staring into nothing, but then started marching on. His day was far too strange.

He never mentioned the strange human girl who saven his life and then dissolved into nothingness.

2.

They just named him Oakenshield. The Battle of Azanulbizar has ended. He was given a war name. They avenged King Thror. Oakenshield. The valley was ablaze with the burning bodies of fallen dwarves. The war name. Frerin died. Oakenshield. His younger brother was burning with thousands of other dwarves.

“Durin's Heir you may be, but even with one eye you should see clearer. We fought this war for vengeance, and vengeance we have taken. But it is not sweet. If this is victory, then our hands are too small to hold it.”

Thorin hit his sword the nearest tree leaving a deep mark in the trunk. Some time has already passed since the Battle of Azanulbizar and now the remaining children of Durin were going to the temporary camp where their women and children were waiting for them. Finally the pressure, grief and anger took hold of Thorin to the point when he could no longer keep them inside. He went into the forest to finally blow up the steam, to at least let go of a tiny part of his emotions. Many a tree have already suffered from the temper of a furious dwarf.

“What's wrong with you?!” Thorin turned around raising his sword to strike whoever had dared to approach him now, but his anger lessened when he saw who exactly was standing among the trees and looking at him in shock.

It was she. The same woman, who saved him from orcs twenty years ago. Lady of Powell Estate, his mind supplied. She hasn't changed at all. Her hair was of the same length, face as fresh and young. Even her attire was the same.

“How did you get here?” The young dwarf growled looking up at her. She frowned as if not really understanding what was going on, and how could she, she just appeared from thin air, hasn't she.

“I told you, I'm jumping the worlds and time. I didn't want to appear in your world again. It's an accident.”

He snorted and turned away thrusting his sword into the ground.

“I could forget. Two decades have passed. I wasn't even sure you aren't a figment of my imagination.”

She was silent for a few seconds and then asked.

“Twenty years, right? Dwarves... Are aging slower, yes? You didn't change much. You got... more mature. The beard grew. And eyes are different. Dead.”

Her words angered Thorin and he marched towards her not caring that she was taller, that she had that weird weapon which could kill him on the spot. But she didn't step back when he growled at her.

“And why my eyes shouldn't be dead, woman? My people are starving, trudging across empty lands, unwanted by anybody. And less than a week ago there was a battle. So many of us had died that we can't even bury them according to our traditions,” as soon as he started talking it was as if a dam had broken and words burst out like a river and Thorin no longer had the control over them. “We should bury our dead in stone vaults! So they could easily find way to the Halls of Mandos! But now we have to burn the bodies of our fathers and brothers, of those who joined us to avenge King Thror's death who was mutilated and murdered by orcs. You have no idea what kind of war this was, how much blood it spilled and how much pain it brought unto us! How many we lost! To how many mothers and sisters we will have to tell that their fathers and brothers won't come back?”

Thorin thrust fingers into his hair unable to contain what he had been trying to repress so hard since the battle. The words broke free pained, like a whimper of wounded beast.

“How will I tell Dís that our Frerin is not coming home, that he burned out like a candle among thousands of others?”

Her palms were on his shoulders as if she wanted to hug him but changed her mind. Thorin was glad to it. He didn't want this gesture, didn't want to show even more weaknesses. Instead the woman kneeled before him. Now she was shorter than he.

“Thorin, I am so sorry,” she said quietly. The dwarf shrugged, throwing off her hands.

“I don't need pity.”

“I'm not offering you pity because that's what people do,” the Lady said calmly. “I'm telling you that I'm sorry because I know what the war is, and I know what it's like - to see death around you. Especially what it's like — to lose people you love and be the last survivor.”

The dwarf was silently watching her while trying to swallow the treacherous tears at the back of his throat. While he was fighting against himself he studied her face. She was young and beautiful, by human standards, but her face was tired and sad.

She put her hands on his shoulders again and squeezed a bit.

“I am really so very sorry,” her voice was so quiet it might be a whisper. Thorin understood that she really knew his feelings, his emotions. Even though she was a woman, her eyes told him that she truly had been at war.

“What's you name? You know who I am, my name, but I only knew your title.”

As though there had never been that sorrow on her face just a moment ago. Now she was mischievously grinning. She titled her head and smiled, pocking her pink tongue.

“I told you I can't tell you my name. But you can call me Bad Wolf.”

Thorin raised his eyebrow.

“Bad Wolf?”

“Ye-eah,” she drawled and dreamily looked up at sky. “That was time... When everything was simple and easy and I didn't know that the Bad Wolf is me.”

It was easier to think about her, about her secrets and mysteries, than about Moria, so the dwarf asked again.

“How much time it passed for you?”

She frowned for a moment trying to remember.

“A week, I think. It's hard to say when you're constantly on the move.”

Thorin couldn't disagree. The long walks from one settlement to the other all soon turned into a grey dullness, and only those whose direct duty it was still counted the days.

“How long are you here? An hour, two?”

“I dunno,” she sat cross-legged on the grown and shrugged off her black backpack. “I reckon till morning.”

The dwarf nodded and joined her on the ground. He answered to her raised brows.

“No one is going to look for me till the morn as well. I left the camp with a thought that I need to destroy a few trees or I shall implode.”

It was easy to talk with her, with this Bad Wolf, than with anybody else. Maybe it was because Thorin knew that she would disappear in a few hours, just as the last time, and most likely would never return. And even if she would, it would be in some other twenty years and he won't remember their conversation anymore.

“Well, you were doing good job of it,” Wolf looked around at the numerous wounded trees. The dwarven prince didn't stand and laughed.

So that's how they spent the evening and then night, talking, teasing each other, telling parts of old stories, recollecting better times, as if they were old friends instead of barely acquainted strangers. Finally, Wolf rose to her feet.

“It's time,” she simply stated while Thorin was standing up as well.

The Dwarf nodded. He was going to say something, but Wolf bent down and embraced him. Thorin didn't have time to even be surprised before his hands automatically embraced her back. It wasn't a very comfortable position because she was taller, and so he struggled a bit to hug her.

“I really properly hope that everything's gonna be fine for you and your people,” she squeezed his shoulders and stood back. “And thank you.”

She dissolved in the air before Thorin could find the answer.

3.

Through snow, wind and trees Thorin recognized the familiar figure and blond hair. Without thinking, dwarf bellowed trying to overpower the wind's howling.

“Bad Wolf!”

She turned on her heels to find who's called her. Thorin was down the road, so she found him quickly. Seeing him she grinned and strode towards him. She was hugging herself. Thorin inwardly rolled his eye — it was plain to see that she was freezing. They were after all in a middle of a snow blizzard.

“Thorin? I really didn't dare to hope about seeing you again!” She was still grinning, and Thorin could see that despite the cold, she was in much higher spirits than the last time, after the battle of Azanulbizar and her another try of finding the necessary timeline. Whatever that may mean.

When she was close enough that Thorin could see her chattering teeth, he shrugged off his outer coat and, having tugged at her hand so she bent, wrapped it around her.

“I will be fine, but you look like you could turn into a snowflake any moment,” he explained when she straightened.

“Thank you,” she wrapped it tighter around herself. It was short (of course, because Wolf was human), but wide enough to be wrapped warmly in it. “It's much better now. It passed a bit over the month for me, what about you?”

Thorin was silent counting the years.

“95 years.”

“How many?” Her jaw slackened in shock. “The whole century?”

Thorin fought a smile.

“Not yet the whole.”

“But a century!” She stared scrutinizingly at him and it looked like she completely forgot about the cold. “But you haven’t changed a bit!”

“You neither.”

“Yeah, but it was a month for me!”

The dwarf inclined his head confirming her words, still fighting a silly wish to grin. Through the past years Thorin thought a lot about her, thinking of whether she managed to return to her world or not. It seems that not. Thorin felt a pang of guilt that he was a bit happy for that.

“Where are you going in this horrible weather?” She suddenly asked looking at the white clouds above them. ”It doesn't look like for a walk.”

The dwarf sombered instantly.

“I'm going to the neighborhood village. There's a good healer there. I need to bring him home.”

“Healer? What happened?” She sombered as well. “Something with your sister, Dís?”

Thorin bit back the childish 'you remember my sister's name?' and answered.

“Dís is fine,” he was feeling warm inside because she didn't forget something he told her only once. “But her sons... My nephews... There's a sickness in our village, and it takes lives. And now Fíli and Kíli...”

Thorin put his palm over mouth, unable to continue. He didn't even dare to think that still little dwarflings could not survive winter.

“I can help,” Wolf said in a rush and Thorin blankly stared at her. “I'm travelling across time and space. Trust me, my Mum wouldn't let me on such an adventure without some sort of emergency first-aid kit.”

The dwarf just continued to stare at her and then said flatly.

“But you are a human.”

“So?” She arched her eyebrows.

“They are dwarves. The human remedies do not work on us.”

Wolf sighed with exasperation.

“Thorin, I can guarantee you that this one will. I wouldn't offer you help if I weren't sure in it.”

Her brown eyes shone with honesty and determination. Finally Thorin nodded.

“All right. If you help Fíli and Kíli, I will be forever indebted to you. But if this medicine of yours harms them, I swear, I wouldn't look at the fact that you are my friend.”

***

Thorin marched inside, holding the door for Wolf to come inside.

“Dís!” He called for his sister and a moment later she appeared from the other room. She was tired, her long black hair braided into a tight bun. There were shadows under her eyes showing the exhaustion from several sleepless nights.

“Thorin? You are back already? What happened?” Then she noticed a strange woman in Thorin's overcoat. “Who is that?”

Wolf passed Thorin and stood on one knee in front of Dís taking both of her hands in hers.

“Lady Dís, my name is Lady Tyler. I can help your children.”

Dís scrutinized the woman with suspicion.

“Lady Tyler,” Thorin said this new name, feeling the taste of it on his tongue. It was probably the part of her real one, “is a good woman and I've known her for a long time already, Dís. Trust me when I say that she wouldn't harm them.”

“How can you be so sure?” Dís barked, but Lady only squeezed her hands making the dwarf-lady pay attention to her.

“Lady Dís, listen to me. I travel a lot, I've seen stuff you wouldn't believe in. And the road taught me a lot of things. I am not a doctor— healer, but I have something that will help them. Just trust me.”

After a minute of sick silence Dís gave a sharp nod and turned back to lead the way.

“Come inside,” Thorin quietly told Wolf. She took off the coat and rushed after Dís, Thorin following them.

It was hot in the room. The fireplace was roaring while the windows were closed, so the room was lightered with dancing light and deep shadows. There was a bed near the furthest wall, and Dís was already sitting on its edge. Thorin rushed past the Lady and kneeled beside his sister.

There were Fíli and Kíli on the bed. One was 34 years old, the other 29. Still children, the dwarf thought as he cast a pained look at their flushed faces and half-closed eyes. Even in his sleep Kíli was clutching his brother's hand, and Fíli was lying facing him. In the quietness of the room their hard breathing was deafening.

On the other side of the room the Lady put her backpack on the table and was rummaging in it.

“Dís, come here, please,” she requested the dwarfmaid, fetching a small metallic can. “I need your help.”

Dís obediently approached the human woman and stared at her expectantly. But before opening her jar, Lady looked at her and then and Thorin.

“I know how this will look, but please, don't be afraid and don't worry. This isn't magic, this is science.”

With this statement she unscrewed the lid and the... fireflies flew out of the jar. But no, those weren't insects. Those were tine sparkles of light. Thousands of light sparkles flying in the air.

“What are those?” Dís breathed inn awe, which made Lady Tyler smile.

“They are subatom robots, and the air is full of them. There are thousands of them whose task is to heal. They are checking whether or not you have injuries, and heal any physical traumas or illnesses.”

“How is this possible?” Dís whispered, holding up her hand as if trying to touch them.

“Now stand like this!” Lady ordered her instantly. “They've never seen a dwarf before. In order to make Fíli and Kíli better they need all the information they can get about your kind.”

She bit her lip for a second and then carried on in a lower voice.

“And who knows better than mum.”

“But I'm not doing anything!” Dís's voice was awestruck.

“They are reading it off you right now,” she gestured at the sparkles. “It would take a couple of minutes, just stand like that for a bit.”

While those nano-things were circling around Dís, Thorin turned back to his nephews. Both were running a high fever, and Dís and he couldn't break it. Thorin put his palms on tiny dwarflings' heads as if to ensure himself that the boys were still there. Fíli was older, he already started learning letters, while Kíli still had a few years of unblemished childhood. Both of them could still easily sit on his shoulders.

The illness took everybody, not having mercy neither for old ones, nor for children, and the dwarven prince-in-exile insides turned to ice with only the thought of how this sickness might end for his nephews. They boys grew fatherless and Thorin loved these boys as if they were his own.

Wolf's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

“You can put down your hand,” he turned to see his sister and Lady approaching the bed, yellow sparkles following Lady, like a key of cranes.

Wolf set down on the bed and put her hands on boys' backs. The fireflies instantly started circling her hands and, by extension, the dwaflings.

“Code 2863,” she ordered and toot her hands away. The nano-things didn't follow her, instead spreading around Thorin's nephews making it look like they were the golden shield. The fireflies were never still, constantly flying inside their invisible barrier.

“What is happening?” Thorin asked.

“They are healing,” Wolf answered and turned to Dís. “If they couldn't heal your children, they would already be red. Fíli and Kíli will be fine.”

Dís nodded and set down beside her children. Wolf got up.

“Nanogens will be healing them for approximately half an hour. May I ask for a cuppa?” She looked hesitantly at Thorin.

“Lady Tyler, you may ask not just for a cuppa,” Dís answered. “Thorin will serve you a supper right now.”

“Yes, of course,” the dwarf got up instantly under the pointed look from his sister. Wolf quietly giggled but Thorin choose to ignore her mirth.

“Come.”

In a few minutes they were both sitting at the kitchen table, busy with their chat between mouthfuls of a hot onion soup.

“So, Lady Tyler,” Thorin casually said after gulping down half of his plate's content.

“Yeah,” she swallowed another spoonful, ”That's my real surname. But I still won't tell you the name.”

“Yes, I know, too important to say it aloud.”

They both grinned at each other.

“Still, You know my history, and now you know my family. Your turn. Tell me more.”

“Alright. But only after I am sure that your nephews are back to full health.”

They finished their soup and, after cleaning the table, returned to the room.

“They look much healthier,” Dís said in a form of greeting.

And really, Thorin mentally agreed, looking at his sister-sons. Their skin didn't have the previous parlor with red blotches, instead was of the normal shade. And their breathing was no longer laboured. Kíli snuggled closer to his brother and Fíli had his arm over brother's shoulders.

“4553,” Lady ordered and nanogenes flew back into their jar. She screwed the lid when the last sparkle was inside. “They are just sleeping now. They will wake up tired and hungry, but absolutely healthy.”

Thorin and Dís exchanged looks and came to the silent agreement that they have to somehow repay Lady Tyler. But before they could say a word, she was already waving her hands in a surrendering gesture.

“Don't even think of that,” she shook her head. “I don't need any kind of repayment. I just did a favour for my friend.”

Thorin felt his eyebrows rising up in surprise.

“Because... children?” Tyler looked again at the sleeping dwarflings. “I have a brother, he's only one year old... And I don't know what would I do if something happened to him.”

Thorin and Dís exchanged looks again. In any case, they at the very least had to express they gratitude. So both dwarves bowed deeply.

“Lady Tyler, you just saved my children lives,” Dís started. “And I am very grateful. I do not know how you did it, even though I witnessed the nanogenes with my own eyes. But my Fíli and Kíli are healthy now and it's all that matters to me. That is why the doors of our home are always open for you and your kin.”

They straightened and Thorin sew her blushing furiously.

“I... Thank you, it's so nice—,” she was a bit startled and confused. “I— Can I stay here for a few hours?”

“Of course,” Thorin answered. “Come one, let's give children rest.”

“I'll be with them,” Dís whispered and again set on the bed. For a moment Thorin was taking in into the view of his sister and nephews, and then held his hand to Lady Tyler.

“Shall we?”

“Yes,” she put her hand in his, and they silently left the room. Her palm was smaller than his, and the dwarf could feel thin fingers and fragile bones beneath the soft skin. She had beautiful hands. Shoving aside such thoughts the dwarf led the woman to the main room where he offered her an armchair beside the fire. Sitting in front of her he asked.

“A few hours?”

“Yes,” she pressed her knees to her chest and now set there like an oversized cat with a huge grin on her face. “Not long now. Just a bit of work, and will finally find him. Of course, there's still stuff to do, but now I know where to start...”

Her smile was happy and sincere, but Thorin's gut was screaming in protest at her mentioning 'him'.

“I finally found the woman on whom everything depends. It's still hard to persuade her to help s, she just doesn't believe us yet...”

So that is how they spent the evening. Thorin told everything that has happened to him since their last meeting, and she in turned laid down everything that happened with her, explaining Thorin everything he couldn't understand. And he didn't understand a lot of things because they were, after all, from far too different worlds. Tyler told of some of her adventures, about her life, about the darkness, that the stars are going out, that Donna Noble doesn’t believe in herself at all. And about how much she wants to go home. Thorin was listening trying to etch her voice in his memory, every bit of information, every line of her face, the teasing smile, every gesture. The dwarf couldn't understand why he wanted to remember all of her so much, this is their only third meeting. But she has never looked at him as at inferiour (like humans do), or like at the prince who would save them all (as other dwarves do). And despite their height difference, he never felt it. They were even.

Finally she got up.

“It's time.”

Thorin nodded and went to the boys' room to retrieve her backpack. The rood was silent, and Dís fell asleep on top of the covers next to her children.

“They won't be sick again,” her voice made him turn. Lady was standing in the doorway leaning on the doorframe. “At all. Maybe they would catch a cold, because there is still no remedy against the cold. But despite it, they will be healthy. The nanogenes improved their immune system.”

Back in the main room Thorin gave her backpack back, and took her hands in his.

“Their father, Nali, died when Kíli wasn't even a year old. Since then I take care of them and my sister. They are like my own. You have no idea what you have just done for me.”

Having said the words he bent and kissed her hand.

“I wish to never see you again, because if we do, it would mean that you are still not at home. Find your home as fast as you can and be happy.”

She looked away but still Thorin caught a glimpse of wetness on her cheeks.

“Thank you, Thorin, son of Thraín. I wish you happiness. For you and your family. You deserve it.”

She finally looked at him again and smiled. A moment later Thorin was already looking at the space where she has just been. Dissolved in air, just like two previous times.

The dwarf set back into his armchair with a grunt. Why was it harder to say goodbye this time?

4.

Thorin Oakenshield loathed the Shire. Hated its gentle inhabitants which have never seen hardships in their lives, loathes the rolling hills, hated the round holes, flowers everywhere... But he loathed Hobbiton and its streets above anything else. He was given a map in Bree, but it wasn't helpful so far. It seemed as if he was in the damn maze. Foolish hobbits.

“Need a hand, Thorin, son of Thraín?” A familiar voice rang somewhere to his right and Thorn immediately spun.

“Lady Tyler!” His bad mood evaporated and he felt a wide grin spread on his face. “A pleasant surprise!”

“Pleasant indeed,” she respectfully nodded and then grinned herself. “You've got grey in your hair.”

The dwarf looked upwards as if trying to see his hairline.

“Yes, I have. Years haven't been kind on me. You, though, haven't changed at all.”

Lady Tyler burst in laughter.

“Why, thank you! Three weeks for me, you?”

Thorin grimaced slightly.

“50 years. I am an old dwarf, Lady Tyler, I’m almost 195 years old. I was only 42 when we met for the first time. If measure in human time, I was much younger than you are now.”

“Time is not a straight line,” she simply answered.

“What is this?” The dwarf nodded and the enormous metallic object in her arms.

“It's a gun. Like my gun, only bigger. And for another enemy.”

The dwarf nodded. After a moment Wolf asked.

“I'll repeat my question. Do you need a hand?”

“Every time when you appear I always need a hand one way or another,” the dwarf grumbled without malice, and then glared at the map. “What kind of fool drew this thing?”

“Where are we, by the way?” Wolf approached him looking around. Green rolling hills littered with round doors and windows surrounded them. “It doesn't look like your home in Ered Luin.”

“We're in Hobbiton,” Thorin answered. “Wizard Gandalf—“

“Wizard?” She interrupted him. “There's no such thing as magic.”

Thorin frowned again.

“Maybe in your world there's not, but we have Gamdalf the Grey, Saruman the White, and a few others whom I don't remember,” when he saw skepticism on her face he hastily added. “The way you healed my nephews would seem magic to anybody, even though you called it science.”

“You are right... So what does this Gandalf character wants from you?”

It was a good thing that night has already fallen and the streets were empty. Thorin and Lady Tyler were able to just stand and talk without being overheard and away from prying ears. So Thorin told her about his plan to reclaim Erebor.

“And now Gandalf thinks that the burglar we need is a hobbit. A hobbit. They aren't warriors, they can't fight, they only like to sit in their cozy hobbit-holes. Foolish creatures. They are even shorter than we, dwarves, are. Even their maps of their own towns are unreadable! Why are you looking at me this way?”

Indeed, she had a strange expression on her face. She wasn't smiling and her eyes very serious and attentive. When she talked again her voice was quiet and far away.

“I used to be just like that. I worked in a shop, lived with my mum, and never gave a second thought about the world beyond my, uh, hole... And then he came, and offered me to fly away with him. He told me that it is always dangerous, that I could die, but I went with him. And we started a mad run across the time, and I made so many stupid mistakes at the beginning. But I've never really stopped.”

“What do you want to say?” After a minute silence Thorin finally asked. His voice, it seemed, woke her from her thoughts.

“I want to say that no matter how weak or useless this burglar would seem to you, give him a chance to show himself. Teach him, if the need rises, but don't judge him immediately.”

“From your own experience, I suppose?” His grumbling only made her smile wider.

“Of course. Now give this map before you didn't get lost hopeless. Where do you need to get?”

“Bag End,” Thorin passed her the map and she started studying it, but in a minute she was already heading to a side alley.

“That way. Come on.”

Thorin mumbled something unintelligent and followed her. Soon they could already see the hill on which door there was a glowing dwarven rune. The closer they went the louder the laughter and laughter became.

“It seems that the whole Company is here,” they heard the sound of breaking plates followed by loud laughter which made Thorin cringe. “And my nephews too.”

“So we found Bag End,” Wolf concluded. “How are your nephews? Don't get sick?”

Thorin shook his head.

“No. They only catch cold every few winters, just as you predicted.”

“Good,” they stopped in front of big round door. The Lady nodded at it. “Come on then. Come in.”

Thorin didn't move, looking at her instead.

“Lady Tyler, how long you have?”

“Five minutes at most. And Thorin... We would never meet and that's final.”

“You... You made it?” Dwarf quietly asked, feeling like something was breaking inside of him. But she only smiled happily, literally jumping on her feet.

“Yes! I persuaded Donna to help me and now I'm coming back to him! I'm returning to the Doctor! I'm going home!”

Thorin forced a smile, stepped forward, took her hands in his and pulled down. Lady obediently kneeled. Squeezing her hands in his, Thorin looked into her eyes.

“I am happy on you behalf, Lady Tyler of Powell Estate. Come home,” he knew what it was like to be deprived of your home, and despite that the very thought of her reuniting with that doctor was repulsing, he couldn't help but be happy on her behalf.

He let go of her hands only to embrace her. Kneeling she was a bit shorter than he. Almost instantly she returned the embrace and hid her face into his shoulder. The dwarf's was hugging her for several minutes before taking her hands into his own again.

“It is an honour to know you. Return to your doctor and be happy, Bad Wolf.”

“Rose Tyler,” she whispered. “My name is no longer that important, and I want you to have it.”

“Thank you,” he simply answered. She nodded, got up to from her knees and boomed three times on the door.

“You have to go, Thorin. Good luck. And farewell.”

“Farewell,” Thorin echoed, eyes still glued to the spot to his right where just a moment before Rose Tyler was still standing.

The door opened and the dwarf stepped over the threshold. Bilbo Baggins was just like Thorin imagined hi, but he didn't allow himself to call him the grocer immediately, even if he looked like one.


	2. Half a year

They were having dinner when suddenly there was a terrible booming sound from the Throne Hall. The Company grabbed their weapons as one and rushed off to the Hall. The Mountain was empty, save for them, and therefore such a noise could mean the only thing. They were attacked.

Thorin Oakenshield was the first to enter the door, Orcrist held tight, but skidded to a halt.

“Stand still!” The Company stopped at his shouted order.

“What is it?” Bilbo worriedly asked. “Who is that?”

But the dwarf didn't hear him. His eyes were glued to the person trying to lift herself up from the part of floor not covered with gold. Thorin broke into run again. His sword slipped from his hand and with a loud 'clang!' fell to the stone floor.

She lifted herself on her arms and finally sat, looking around herself as if not comprehending what was going on.

“Rose!” Thorin fell to his knees before her and took her face onto his palms. “Rose Tyler, is it you?”

“Thorin,” she whispered with trembling voice and bit her lip.

“How did you get here? I thought you returned to your Doctor,” he fell silent, looking her over, checking for injuries, because there was the terrible booming, at it had never happened before, she had always appeared soundlessly. But when Rose didn't immediately give answer, Thorin got scared. “Say something!”

Rose put her hands over his and squeezed hard, biting her lip so it almost drew blood.

“What is going on? Who is this?” Somewhere nearby there was Balin, and Thorin flashed a look at him.

“Silence. Everybody stay silent,” he turned back to Rose. “Rose, tell me what happened.”

During all four times that they met, Rose had never been miserable. Upset, yes. But she always put on a smile and cheerfulness, even facing danger. That is why when two big teardrops leave her wide open eyes, it shakes him to the bone better than the dragon. Without thinking the dwarf enveloped the woman in his arms. One arm around her back holding her, the other on her nape as if protecting her from the invisible dangers.

“Hush, Rose, hush. You're safe here,” Thorn tried to sooth her while she cried, convulsively grabbing at his shoulders and the fur on collar. Her crying was unhinged, she was sobbing as if her whole world has been destroyed.

'What if?', Thorin squashed the traitorous thought and embraced Rose tighter, trying not to think of what had led her to such a state. Instead he focused on the details he ignored before. Firstly, she was dressed differently. Her blue jacket and red shirt were missing. Now Lady Tyler was clad in black. Her hair was longer and darker, of darker shade than Fíli's, even. And she seemed to be worn down.

“What happened to you, Bad Wolf?” Thorin murmured, when her sobs quietened a bit.

“Thorin?” The dwarf didn't turn, but was sure that the whole Company was still standing in the doorway. “Who is she? What should we do?”

Thorin silently thanked Fíli, the smart heir. He himself wouldn't even think of others in the room, being too preoccupied with Rose.

“Just go. We are safe. I'll be safe.”

“Should we continue the search?” His heir inquired hesitantly, and Thorin was surprised himself with the answer.

“Not for the time being. Find a clean room for Lady Rose Tyler.”

“Alright,” there was the sound of heavy feet behind him and soon there was nothing but silence, and only shaking breathing of the woman in his arms disturbed it.

Thorin ran his hand through her fair hair again and carefully pulled her away, carefully cupping her face. For the first time he asked a question, knowing that their answers would be reversed, that now it would be her answer measured not by days, or even months. No, now her answer would hold years.

“How much time has passed?”

“Three years,” she was holding onto his shoulders, fingers so tight as if she wanted to break the fabric.

“Don't tell me you were jumping worlds for three years,” he drew a horrified breath.

She gave a hysteric laugh, which sounded more like a whine of a kicked puppy.

“No, of course. I made it to my destination after our last meeting. But what happened after...”

Rose fell silent again. Thorin didn't hurry her with the answer, having a feeling of what she might be going through. Finally she whimpered.

“Can we not talk about this now? There were obstacles in the time warp. I was thrown here accidentally. And my machine broke... And until I repair it, I'm stuck here.”

The dwarven King looked careful at her.

“Rose, you are free to stay here as long as you want. You are always welcome in my home. You know that.”

A bit of colour splashed her cheeks and she looked away, finally taking in the Hall around her. After she looked around the carved hall, its ceiling, walls with reliefs, she looked at the floor and frowned.

“What is it?” Thorin stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“My teleporting engine broke into shards,” she answered without emotion. The dwarf looked at the floor around them, noting everything that wasn't gold.

“I'll collect the shards.”

But collecting the metallic shards, cogwheels, platens, handles, wires, pieces from strange metals and shards of some kind of a crystal, Thorin couldn't imagine how it was possible to make a whole mechanism out of it. He wouldn't be able to make a clock even! But Rose silently watched him, still sitting on the floor. Finally the dwarf picked up the last shiny crystal and put it into the leather bag. Putting it into his pocket he offered his hand to the woman.

“You look very tired. Sleep and rest now. You can start repairing your travelling thing tomorrow.”

The woman silently took his hand and he helped her to her feet. She was taller than him, but Thorin slid and arm around her waist, taking part of her weight on himself.

The Company was waiting for them just beyond the door.

“Have you prepared the room?” The dwarf King asked moodily without giving anybody a chance to say a word.

“Aye. Dís's old rooms,” Balin nodded, looking in askance at his leader, who was half-hugging a stranger. Throin ignored him and started leading Rose down the passage.

“Are you leading me to the room where you sister used to live?”

“Dís wouldn't mind.”

They went in silence. But soon they heard the sound of bare feet nearing them.

“Master Baggins, I made me request to leave us alone clear.”

“I only wish to help,” the hobbit appeared before their eyes, looking worriedly from Thorin to Rose.

“So this is the hobbit that was supposed to travel with you?” Rose tentatively looked the hobbit over.

“Yes, this is master Baggins. You were right. Bilbo proved himself to be a brave warrior and loyal friend. If he weren't here, we wouldn't have passed even half of the way.”

The burglar flushed.

“You make it sound far too...” he helplessly flailed a hand, “heroic.”

“I told you so,” Rose chuckled quietly.

“May I be of service?” The hobbit was trotting beside them. “I do not know what has happened, or who are you, lady, but Thorin trusts you, so, obviously...”

“I do trust,” the King interrupted him. “Thank you, Bilbo, but I would ask you to go back to the rest of us and try to placate them. I don't even want to think of the unbelievable theories they have already built.”

“Alright,” he eagerly nodded, but before go back, he bowed before Rose. “Bilbo Baggins, at your service.”

“Rose Tyler, at yours,” she inclined her head and weakly smiled. “My pleasure.”

***

The next weeks were full of unexpected things.

Other dwarves weren't very welcome to Rose Tyler, accusing her in lies, in her being a witch, or even as far as being a bastard child of Thranduil and Morgoth. What kind of theories Thorin had heard! Also it didn't help her case that the very next morning after her arrival Thorin and Rose had a fight. Their opinions dispersed on the matter whether the people who helped them kill the dragon should or should not be paid. Thorin thought that no, and Rose disagreed.

"Are you doubting the decision of our King?" Dwalin growled dangerously low, ready to get up from his chair.

"Thorin isn't my King, that would be Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth! Thorin is my friend, not King," her angry retort was met with uproar from the other dwarves. Thorin noted that Bilbo just shook his head and resumed his meal, as if the dwarven silliness only was exhausting him. Well, it was exhausting Thorin as well. He rose from his seat.

“SHAZARA!” The silence momentarily fell and everybody stared at him. “Sit and calm yourselves. Lady Tyler is right, I am not her King, but I am yours and I won't stand your blatant disrespecting this woman.”

“But she is disrespecting your authority,” Balin's voice was stubborn.

“Yeah, because obviously no one else has guts to,” Rose smile was animalistic when she directed it at the old dwarf. “It is very rude not to help them after they helped you to kill Smaug.”

“This is our Mountain and we won't share its treasure, even if humans claim that their gold is also in here! They are lying! Humans lie!”

“Oh yeah?” Her tone was pure ice and she was vey tense. “Of course, we lie, but everybody lies, dwarves aren't exception. Just tell me, when there was the illness in your settlement and Fíli and Kíli,” she nodded at them, “contracted it, did I lie to you that I can heal them?”

“What does it have to do with everything?” Kíli shouted.

“You couldn't have been there at all!” His elder brother agreed hotly.

“Well, if it weren't for me you would be dead!”

“What is she talking about?”

“Thorin!”

“Why do you remind me of that?” Thorin sent her a heavy look.

“Because I helped you then! And you didn't make me leave, you and Dís were grateful!”

“Of course, you are my friend! And you just saved Fíli and Kíli!”

“Of course!” She rolled her eyes, his raised voiced having zero affect on her demeanor. “And you are my friend as well! But let's look at this from the other angle. We have only met four times. We haven't spent even three days together, but you trust me.”

Thorin didn't find what to answer and she carried on.

“Then why you trust me, an absolute stranger in weird clothes, weird accent and just simply weird? I'm not telling you that you have reasons not to, because you don't, but you trusted me then all those years ago when I told you that I travel worlds!”

The dwarf ignored his whispering Company.

“You didn't hesitate to fight off six orcs to save a life of a wandering dwarf. Mahal, you hadn't even known that I am a dwarf back then! And then you disappeared into thin air, as if you had never been! I lived for twenty years with a thought that you are just a result of my exhaustion!”

“Damn it, it's not in me, won't you get it!” Rose suddenly hissed and sharply got up. “People from Lake Town helped you to kill the dragon. The dragon who made your people leave their home and, what did you say? 'My people are starving, trudging across empty lands, unwanted by anybody'", Thorin flinched at the perfect imitation of his own words, only now they were dripping with poison. "And now your mountain is yours again, and you don't even want to help people who helped you. How can you hate Thranduil after that?”

She turned on her heels and stormed of the hall, leaving the Company in shock. Silence was ringing till, finally, the hobbit sighed and returned to his interrupted meal, as if nothing happened. Thorin turned angrily to him.

“Master Baggins, aren't—“

“She's right, you know,” hobbit quietly interrupted him not lifting his gaze. “I'm saying that she had the right to shout at you like that... But there's just no other way to make you listen.”

“Is it how things work in the Shire?” Dwalin growled and Baggins sent him a poisonous glare.

“Do not drag all of the hobbits into this, mister Dwalin. There are folk beliefs, there are traditions, and there is common sense. So far, we've been doing nothing but searching through gold, which is here more of than the goblins in Misty Mountains, and I am yet to find any common sense in it.”

“You words, master Baggins, smell of treason,” Dori slowly uttered to the loud protests of Bilbo and younger members of the Company.

“Bilbo is not a traitor!” Fíli and Kíli exclaimed at the same time as Ori said.

“He just said it all awkwardly!”

“He said it right,” Thorin interrupted the rising squabble. He rose from his chair and was heavily leaning on the stone table. “And Lady Tyler said it right.”

“She's just some skunk!” Dwalin's growling was loud. “I bet she's a witch! Appeared from thin air and you believe her!”

Thorin didn't deign him with answer.

“As we all had learned already, traditions of hobbits are very different from ours. And, it seems they are alike to those of humans. Hobbits and human can't understand the ways of dwarves, our fascination with the treasures of mountains. And yet,” Thorin firmly said, looking around the table, “both of our non-dwarves are right. There are traditions, and there is common sense. I do not wish to fall to Thranduil's level.”

The last words silenced everybody.

***

“If you have what to say, say,” Rose ordered him without turning after Thorin stood several minutes leaning on the doorframe without uttering a sound.

The Dwarf Kind suppressed the desire to sigh, and mentally asked himself why was he letting her order him around.

“Do you even know that Bard wants one twelfth of all the Ereborian treasures?”

“What?” She finally turned to him, and he could see dark shade beneath her eyes.

“Exactly,” Thorin frowned at the lack of light and the way it made Rose look even more tired. “Maybe it does seem to the outsider that dwarves are too greedy, that the treasure is driving us mad, but the very same treasure has driven mad a man who had never laid his eyes on it.”

“One twelfth?” She repeated, stepping back from the table. It was littered with the very shards and parts that Thorin collected last night. “But... He doesn't really think that this is possible, does he? He can't expect a one twelfth of— How much gold do you even have here?”

“I do not know. The Kingdom was thriving, and our mines never were bare,” the dwarf shook his head. “When I was assembling the Company, it was stated in the Contract that every member would get an even part of the treasure here. Ergo, one fourteenth. And even if no one would have wanted to share it for the rebuilding, than my part would have been more than enough for the safe road for our people from Ered Luin back to Erebor, and for creating stable trading routs with other countries.”

Rose was silent for some time and then she heavily set into the nearest chair.

“I'm sorry for shouting at you... A lot of stuff happened, a lot of bad things. I'm not being myself.”

He quietly approached her and squeezed her shoulder offering silent support.

***

Still, Bad Wolf's words made Thorin remember Thror, who spent all of his time in the treasury, never tired of gazing at the endless mountains of gold and precious stones. Thorin felt ill from the realisation of how close he suddenly appeared to be to what he had never wanted to become.

And yet, Bard wanted one twelfth of all gold and Thorin just couldn't allow that. But the solution appeared in the form of one Halfling, when Bilbo offered to become an ambassador in Thorin’s name, because, as he put it, ‘you haven't seen the bureaucracy in the Shire’. So that is how the tentative peace was signed between Lake Town and Erebor, with the promise from the dwarves that they would let people spend the winter in the Mountain until the Dale is rebuilt for the exchange of humans' alliance in case of a war.

And then Thranduil and his elven army came, but they were forced to make camps on the mountainside, as Thorin flat out refuse to talk with his old enemy. Meanwhile, the army from Iron Hills arrived.

All this time Bad Wolf almost never left her rooms, trying her best to repair the 'time canon', as she called the thing. Bit by bit the dwarves stopped looking at her with suspicion, though still some didn't trust her.

Then orcs and goblins made a valiant effort to attack them. The Laketown people held the end of their bargain, and their scouting parties told of the nearing danger a few days before the arrival of the black army. The Elves got the honour of fighting the first wave of the foul creatures, but humans and dwarves joined in and soon had won. Orcs and goblins were putting their faith into the element of surprise, that their enemies wouldn't be prepared for their attack. That was their great mistake.

***

It passed almost half a year since Rose's unexpected arrival, and the woman still couldn’t find a way back home.

Thorin often helped her, forging the metallic parts that she needed. And she helped with restoring of Erebor.

She didn't tell Thorin of what had preceded her appearance in the Lonely Mountain until a few months has passed. After hearing her story Thorin was very subdued and he tried to help her in whatever way he could, just like she did all those years after Azanulbizar. Only it was Thorin now, who tried to lead the woman from the sad thoughts and pain of loss, not the vice versa.

***

“Thorin?” There were three loud knocks before he heard the voice.

“Come in.”

The woman entered the small room behind the Throne Hall. During the last half a year she stopped being so different from the others, changed her clothes for the more traditional for Middle Earth attire, though it was still a rarity when she was in a dress, preferring breeches.

The King Under the Mountain put aside the documents and looked up at Lady Tyler.

“What happened?”

She took a sit in front of him and put her elbows on the table.

“I finished the teleport.”

Thorin swallowed.

“You... It means, you are going to leave soon.”

She nodded and looked at the lit fireplace.

“Yes.”

For some time they set in silence. She was deep in her thoughts, and Thorin was trying to gather his own. She didn't want her to leave. He got used to her presence, to her cutting wit, to the fact that she wasn't a damsel in distress. Before this they met only few times, always with an interval of many years for Thorin, but despite it she became his friend after Azanulbizar. And now she was leaving again.

“I travelled such a long way,” she suddenly said, turning back to Thorin and looked into his eyes. “But I am afraid make another step.”

“You can always stay here,” came the fast response. Too fast.

“I know. But he wouldn't stop after the half of journey, see? And I can't either. I would be a coward to stop now.”

He just sighed, having nothing to say. Hadn't he been using the same logic, soldier on no matter what? He reclaimed Erebor using it, and it was an impossible quest, as he was told many times.

“When are you going?”

“Tomorrow. There's no point in waiting.”

***

The next morning meets Rose, Thorin, Fíli, Kíli and Bilbo. The young dwarves became fast friends with the woman, often spent their time with her, and together with Bilbo listened with rapt attention to her and Doctor's adventures.

“Well, good luck here,” she beamed at them four. Her eyes were sparkling with anticipation and a bit of fear. “Rule wisely and behave yourselves.”

They all burst into laughing and Fíli and Kíli tackled the woman with hugs which made her laugh again.

“Well, you two certainly aren't those two tiny dwarflings who slept straight through my visit anymore!”

Then it was Bilbo's turn to say his goodbye. The halfling bowed.

“It was a pleasure to know you. You are a good person.”

“Thank you. You are very nice as well. I hope you're look after Thorin and other. God knows they need that.

His ears turned red.

“Indeed, this is my plan. The dwarves have the exceptional talent to get themselves into troubles. Somebody needs to save them.”

When Bilbo bid his farewell, Thorin approached the woman and with a usual gesture tugged her hands. Rose kneeled, and was a bit shorted than him.

“I will never see you again,” he said.

“You won't. I think I've had enough of interdimensional travels for the rest of my life.”

He nodded slowly, then took her hand, put a small silver object in it and closed her fingers around it with his own.

“This is a token. If you are ever to be in our world— No, listen,” he added when she wanted to interrupt him. “If you ever would be in Middle Earth again, I doubt I'd be alive then. A century already passed between our meetings... But you will always be welcome in Erebor, or any home of Durin's Children.”

She opened her palm, and saw a silver bead with Thorin's sign forged on it. Somewhere behind them, Fíli and Kíli gasped.

“Thorin...”

“Take it. Take a small part of me into your world.”

“You made it yourself?”

“It belonged to me. Now it's yours.”

She closed her palm again and smiled broadly at Thorin, having no idea what this kind of present meant.

“Thank you.”

“Also... I want to do something,” he said, taking her face into his palms. For a moment he studied her, memorising her face, the colour of her eyes, the line of dark eyebrows, long lashes... He closed his eyes, leaned in and kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, nothing more but lips upon lips, but it meant the world to the dwarf. Her lips were soft and warm, and after a moment she kissed him back, deepening the kiss. When they drew back, Thorin pushed their foreheads together and whispered.

“I understand that you have to go, that this isn't your home... I have no right to ask you to stay,” he smiled sadly. “I think I fell in love with you when you helped Fíli and Kíli. Maybe even before that.”

She squeezed his hands and whispered.

“If we were in a different world... Maybe it could work out. But you know.”

Instead of answering, he drew her into embrace. They hugged each other firmly, for the last time. Then Thorin let go of her and helped up to her feet. He squeezed her hands in his and let go.

“Farewell.”

“Farewell, Thorin. I will miss you.”

She took her teleport and, and before pushing the button, she smiled at Thorin. Broadly, happily.

“Du Bekar!”

And dissolved into thin air, leaving Thorin looking at the place where she had just been.

A minute later Thorin's nephews were standing on both if his sides.

“Did you really give her the bead?” Fíli inquired.

“Yes.”

“She was that important to you?” Kíli's voice was laced with disbelief.

“Yes.”

“What the bead is supposed to mean?” Bilbo asked, standing next to Kíli. Thorin turned to the hobbit and gravely informed him.

“In the dwarven society, master hobbit, a gifted bead means the eternal affection and love of a dwarf. It's a promise that the said dwarf would never give his heart away to anybody again.”

“Oh! Oh,” Bilbo's eyes were huge. “Oh dear...”

“Come on. She wanted us to rule wisely. If we won't make an appearance in the Throne Hall today, I doubt it would be a good start,” The King Under the Mountain gave a wan smile and left the room.


End file.
